Switched
by Ishkiee
Summary: What do you do when you wake up in your best friend's body?
1. Roxas' Morning

What do you do when you wake up in your best friend's body? Do you panic? How about try and go back to sleep and pretend you're fine? You could try these things, but you've also got school and your best friend, who is now in your body and just as confused as you, going to be at your front door in less than two hours to walk to school with you. Oh, and did I mention your best friend isn't exactly the same gender as you?

* * *

The first morning was... weird.

I groaned, as usual, when the alarm clock went off; natural reaction. I rolled over and flopped my arm down on top of the horrid little device, silencing it, and then pulled the covers back up around my face to rest for another five minutes. I started thinking about my day, what I'd be doing at school, what I'd do after, normal stuff. Then I realised something was off...

"That wasn't my ala—wait—that's not my voice..."

I shoved the covers off myself, realising they weren't my own as I did so, and looked around the room. Huge window just to the left, translucent curtains draped loosely over the glass; a desk to the right of the window against the far corner, a large mirror hung above it; bathroom door just beside that; large bookcase to the right of the bathroom door, wardrobe just beside that, and the exit to the room just beside the wardrobe. Why was I in Kairi's room?

After a few minutes of staring at the room with great confusion as to why I was here and why the fuck my voice was so different I stood up and wandered across the room, in slightly more of a daze than usual in the morning, towards the bathroom. As I wandered I caught a glimpse of myself in Kairi's mirror, backtracking a few steps to check that I'd really seen what I thought I'd seen. When I confirmed my suspicions my eyes widened to twice their natural size and my jaw dropped in sheer horror.

"Holy _shit..._" I drawled out, now realising why my voice was so fucked up.

What I saw in the mirror was not myself, but a red-headed (in need of a brush) girl with violet eyes and rosy cheeks.

Why the fuck had I turned into Kairi?!

I thought for a few seconds about this, after getting over my overall shock and horror, and I came to the conclusion that the mirror must've been possessed; a stupid idea, maybe, but it was six in the morning and I was tired, I was allowed to think of stupid reasons for these kinds of things.

After deciding that the mirror was possessed I stepped over to the bathroom door, unsure if the real Kairi was inside or not; maybe I'd slept over at her house and completely forgotten all events of last night, though I was pretty sure I'd fallen asleep in my own bed...

I raised my hand and knocked gently on the door, listening closely for a reply, but none came. It didn't sound like anyone was in the bathroom so I gently grasped the handle and opened the door, just a crack, peeking in to make sure there really was no Kairi in the bathroom; nope, no Kairi.

I fully opened the door and closed it behind myself, leaning against it and scanning the bathroom. Toilet, shower, sink, mirror; a typical bathroom. I stared at my reflection in the mirror with a gaping mouth and wide eyes yet again. There was no way there were two possessed mirrors in Kairi's house. After much staring at the mirror across the room from myself I reached up to touch my hair; that would prove something, right?

I picked up some of the thin, straight hairs from the top of my head and followed them down with my hand, my fingers getting stuck every few seconds due to knots, and held the long strands out in front of my face. It was red, just like Kairi's.

I then noticed that those weren't my hands. Or my arms. Looking down at my body I realised—Holy_ shit, _I had boobs.

Realisation dawned upon me as I realised that I was actually Kairi. And looking in the mirror, denial wasn't really an option; unless my eyes were possessed too, but that would be highly unlikely.

Now stumped as for what to do about this I just remained in my position leaning against the door, looking around the bathroom for some sort of explanation as to why the fuck I was now in my best friend's body, leaning against her bathroom door, in her house, with the actual _her_ nowhere to be seen. After a few minutes I remembered that I still had school to go to, so I may as well get ready.

I looked around the room wondering what Kairi did in the morning before school, my eyes pausing on the shower. I looked down at my—Kairi's body, thought about it for a few seconds before shaking my head and deciding some deodorant would be fine. Or did I have to wear perfume too? Nah, Kairi would be fine for a day or so, this couldn't last forever right?

I resumed my gazing around the bathroom and let my vision land on her sink. I should probably brush my teeth; that's always a good thing to do in the morning. I stepped over to the sink and looked it over, spotting the toothbrush and toothpaste and picking them up, briefly noticing the toothpaste flavour, before squeezing some of the liquid out on to the brush and placing it in my mouth.

Ick, my toothpaste tasted better than Kairi's.

After brushing my teeth I scanned the sink for more ways to prepare myself for the day. The brush caught my eye. I looked up in the mirror and noticed that my—Kairi's hair did need to be brushed. I reached for the brush and combed it through my hair gently, wincing at the knots it caught on; Kairi's hair was harder to brush that mine, surprisingly.

Alright, teeth brushed, hair brushed, now what do I do.

I looked in the mirror again, stepping back to look at my overall appearance. Clothes. Oh God, no, don't make me change her clothes.

Hesitantly, I stepped out of the bathroom and over towards Kairi's wardrobe, staring at it's large wooden surface for a few seconds before reaching out to pull it open.

Kairi really needed to clean up her wardrobe.

After shuffling through her clothes for a few minutes I found something I figured was normal for her to wear and stepped away from the closet. I placed the clothes on her bed and grabbed at the hem of my shirt, lifting it just above my stomach, and then remembered something else.

Girls wore bras. But did they wear them to bed?

I reached my hand up the back of my shirt to see if I could feel any kind of strap or anything that would resemble a bra being there. Crap. There was nothing there. That meant I had to put one on for her.

Ew.

I turned around and glanced at the wardrobe, wondering if it was possible to go without one, but figured that girls had to wear bras for some sort of reason, and that it was probably necessary to put one on, no matter how much I disliked the experience. So I stepped over to the wardrobe again and pulled it open, scanning over it for where she kept her bras. A small lump of them lay in a drawer, just beside her underwear.

Wait, was she wearing underwear when she went to bed? I felt under the hem of my pants and sighed with relief; thank God she wore underwear to bed.

After grabbing a bra, very hesitantly and carefully, so as not to touch the inside of it, as no male my age should have to do such a thing (despite being in a girl's body), and stepping back over to the bed I thought about how I was going to do this.

I didn't want to have to look at what I was doing, so I should probably figure out how to do it without looking. I looked over the bra carefully, thinking up my plan, then grabbed for the hem of my shirt, bra in hand, looking up at the ceiling, and removed the shirt.

Okay, the shirt's off, step one of my plan complete.

Step two, get the bra on.

I fumbled with the straps to get my arms through them, trying my best not to look down at what I was doing, and somehow managed to get my arms through the straps. Alright. Now for the clippy thing, whatever the hell that was called.

After fumbling with that for a few seconds to get it to stay I glanced down at the bed, carefully avoiding looking any further down than necessary, and grabbed for the shirt, sliding it over my head and straightening it on my body.

Damn, bras are uncomfortable, why do girls wear them again?

After removing my pants and slipping on a pair of loose jeans, with much less difficulty than the shirt as I didn't have to change her underwear (yes, I know, good hygiene and all that crap, but I was _not_ going to take off her underwear if it wasn't necessary), I stepped over to the mirror above the desk and looked myself over, I was presentable enough for school.

Just then Kairi's stomach decided to speak up.

Oh yeah, I should probably feed her too.

I stepped out of Kairi's room cautiously, wandering slowly down the hall towards the stairs, gripping the rail and taking slow steps down to the foyer. After reaching the tiled floor of the foyer I turned left towards the living room, noticing the lack of life in the house; what time did Kairi's parents leave for work?

After stepping into the kitchen and glancing around at my surroundings, nobody was here either, I made a beeline for the pantry, rummaging through it for some sort of sustenance. After my aimless raid of Kairi's pantry I settled on toast; that was a practical thing to eat for breakfast.

I placed the bread in the toaster and pressed down on the little lever until it stuck at the bottom.

While the toast cooked I dropped down at the table at the centre of the room. It was very large, I noticed, but then again, Kairi had a pretty big house on it's own, the furniture was expected to be big to fit the house.

A few minutes later the toast popped up out of the toaster and I rose from my seat to take it and sit back down at the table, chewing absently at it as I thought about my whole situation.

Okay, let's backtrack.

I was in Kairi's body, I was certain of that. But, if I'm in Kairi's body...

Where's Kairi?

After some thought I came to the conclusion that she must be in my body, otherwise I'd be nonexistent at that present moment. But why? Why had our bodies switched?

I glanced up at the clock on the microwave, 8:04 glaring at me in large, digital numbers.

"Oh shit!"

I burst up out of my chair, ran back upstairs, grabbed Kairi's bag from beside her bed and bolted out the door; contemplation of why my life is fucked up can happen later, I'm gonna be late for school!

Shortly after stepping out the door, however, I was forced to come to a halt as before me stood my very own body, arms crossed, foot tapping, and looking very feminine in the way that it was glaring at me.

Huh, my eyes are bigger than I thought they were.

"Me!" I screeched and hugged my body, causing it to stumble slightly, but then realised that it may not be Kairi in that body, and that maybe I shouldn't be hugging it as that would seem a little weird to whoever it was in there.

"Uhh... I mean..." I tilted my head, not sure what to say, "...Kairi?"

"Hi." My body stated rather bluntly, though it was still not obvious as to who was inside the body, as it was my voice that was escaping it's mouth.

"Umm, you know you've still got my voice, it's not entirely clear on who you are in there."

"Oh my God, Roxas, who the fuck else could it be?"

I grinned at me—well, Kairi, though she still seemed to be disappointed.

"What?"

"I figured you'd take longer to accept it than I did."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, come on, we're late." She grabbed my sleeve and began dragging me towards the sidewalk so we could walk to school, all the while I was thinking about what she'd said.

"Hey!" I paused, about two steps after reaching the sidewalk.

Kairi sighed and her—my—her... let's just say her, hand made contact with her forehead as she looked up to the sky, "God, you're slow, Roxas."

I scowled for all of four seconds before catching up to her, as she hadn't paused when I had.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to speak up.

"Umm, so, would you happen to know what the fuck happened to us?"

"Nope."

"No idea at all?"

"Nuh uh."

"Come on, you've got to have some sort of explanation! You always do in situations like these!"

"Well I'm sorry if I've never been in someone else's body before, but I'll try and come up with something soon."

"Dude, did something happen to you—me—...my body, this morning? 'Cause you're acting like you've got a stick up your ass."

She shot me a glare after that one. Note to self, don't diss Kairi when she's in a bad mood.

About halfway to school I spoke up again, not enjoying the silence; maybe I could make her laugh?

"Umm, so, you said you handled it better than I did; what, did you enjoy dressing me?"

She shot me daggers before replying.

"Actually no, I didn't, you should really sleep with some sort of underwear on under your pants when you sleep." She looked me over quickly, "And I assume you haven't changed my underwear?"

"Umm, no, I couldn't go that far, it was hard enough getting the bra on..."

She groaned, screwing up her face for a second before looking back at me to speak again.

"And you forgot to put deodorant on."

"Aha! I knew I forgot something!"

"Ugh."

The rest of the walk to school was relatively quiet, and now that she mentioned it, I really should've put that deodorant on; I hope she doesn't have PE today.

Once we arrived at school and had passed through the large doors to the main building we paused in the foyer to look each other over. She had dressed me well, a red tee on my torso and my usual jeans resting on my hips.

From the way she was looking at me I assume I did pretty well in dressing her.

"Ugh, Roxas, come with me." She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards one of the bathrooms, luckily this one didn't have a specified gender on the door, and therefore it was okay for both of us to enter.

She glanced around the room to check it was empty and then locked us both in.

"Take your shirt off." She demanded.

"What?"

"Take it off; you've put the bra on inside out."

"No wonder it was so uncomfortable..."

She rolled her eyes and helped me as I took the shirt off, I let her do the rest; I wasn't willing to watch what she was doing to learn how to put a bra on properly.

I noticed her mumble something along the lines of "How do you put a bra on inside out?" before she finished, helped me get my shirt back on, and led the way out of the bathroom. We began to head our separate ways, me to her locker and her to mine, but then she grabbed my arm again, pulling me back towards her; that arm-grabbing thing was getting annoying, she could just say my name.

"Roxas," she began in a whisper, "Seeing as you're going to have to be me until this stupid thing is over you should know some things about my classes and who to sit with."

I nodded absently, not wanting to screw up her life, though it never really occurred to me that she could screw up mine too.

"Don't sit with Larxene, you know who she is right?" She looked at me with a hopeful expression.

I thought for a second, oh yeah! I pass her in the halls sometimes. "Yeah."

"Okay, don't sit with the majority of the boys either, though Tidus and Wakka are fine, they're cool, just don't make it obvious that you're a guy in there."

I continued my absent nodding.

"Namine's probably the best person to sit beside, you'll look normal sitting next to her, I always sit with her. You can tell her about our situation, I trust her with this, but do not let anyone else hear you, I don't want _anyone_ else to know about this. Got it?"

I nodded again, slightly less absent-mindedly this time, "Yup."

"Right, well, I assume you don't want me to fuck up your life." She rolled her eyes, "Anything important I should know?"

I thought for a second, thinking about what could possibly fuck up my life.

"Okay, well, um, you can sit by Axel and Demyx, they're fine, but not Luxord, he'll flirt with you, it's kinda creepy, I can't tell if he's joking or not when he does it, but yeah, avoid him, um..."

I thought some more, trying to think of something important to say.

"You probably don't want to sit near Sora and Riku, they flirt with each other all the time, I doubt you'll want to see that, umm..."

She was starting to look impatient now; I tried to hurry up my thought processes.

"Yeah... Oh, and watch Axel, I'm not entirely sure but I think he likes me, if you don't want him touching you try to sit on the other side of Demyx, umm, that's about it I guess..."

"Right, I'll... keep that in mind." She said, glancing at my watch to see how much time was left before we were late.

"Okay, that should be about it..." She thought for a second, making sure she'd gone over everything.

"Wait! Locker combinations! What's yours?"

Oh God, my hand had memorised it, think, brain, think; what were the numbers?

"Uh, 20, 32, 15," I said, pretty sure that was it.

"Mine's 30, 36, 30, easy to remember," she nodded, and I nodded back, and then she took a step backward in the direction of my locker, "Alright, we should go get ready for class, see you later!"

"Yeah, bye!" I waved her off and turned to head to her locker, repeating the combination in my head a few times to assure myself I wouldn't forget.

This was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. Kairi's Morning

'Ello :3

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I was sick with a terrible cold for all of last week, and before that school had me caught up with stress, but here is chapter two, and I hope you like it! Kairi's POV is less fun that Roxas' I must admit xD

The whole story will probably go along the way it is now, Roxas POV, and then Kairi's POV in the next chapter during the same period of time, and then Roxas POV in the next chapter, and so on :3

Oh, and I'd like to point out that I edited chapter one just slightly, the mention of Sora and Riku flirting from Roxas has been removed, as with Sora and Roxas being brothers and Kairi being Roxas' best friend I'd assume she's know ^^

Yay :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Warning: Lots of swearing and awkward situations, Kairi, for those Kairi-haters, and _possibly_ mild yaoi, I'm not sure on that though, it probably won't appear, this is more bared around Kairi and Roxas (not as a pairing though) :3

* * *

**Chapter Two – Kairi's Morning**

The morning went well, if not slightly awkward.

I woke up to the sound of Roxas' alarm clock, though I didn't notice it wasn't mine until the stench of Roxas' bed sheets engulfed my face and I was forced to raise my head above them to escape their horrid odour.

Roxas desperately needed to clean his sheets.

After slamming my hand down on top of the alarm clock to silence it I glanced around the room. A small, wooden bedside table beside the bed, a window just above the bed, it's dark curtains draped carelessly over the window, sunlight peeking through the crack between them, signalling that morning had come; a desk at the end of the bed, various used glasses and bowls sitting on top; on the opposite side of the room to the desk were large drawers, some of which had clothes spilling untidily out of them; next to the drawers was a door, presumably the exit; and, spread out into various clumps around the room, clothes, on the floor.

"Ugh..." I mumbled, feeling a desperate urge to clean up Roxas' room, not noticing the change in my voice.

It was at that moment that I realised I was in Roxas' bed. Squealing slightly at the awkwardness of the situation I leapt from the bed, spinning around and glaring at my previous position, before noticing that Roxas was not there.

Huh, doesn't he usually want to stay in bed in the morning? Why would he be up before me?

Glancing around the room again I remembered that this wasn't my room, and obviously not my house. Why was I here?

Immensely confused, I stepped over to the door, gripping the handle and slowly twisting it, pulling the door open and glancing out into the hallway. Yep, this was Roxas' house.

But where was Roxas?

Stepping out into the hallway I figured I may as well get ready for school, even if I wasn't at home, I still had to go.

I headed towards the bathroom, having been over to Roxas' house multiple times since we became friends I had memorised the layout of the house.

"Heya Rox!" I heard from behind me, glancing around I noticed Sora had appeared; he wasn't there before, was he?

I stared at him in confusion, wondering why he had suddenly dubbed me 'Rox' instead of the usual 'Kai' or 'Kairi.'

"Umm, Rox, me?" I replied, noticing a strange new depth to my voice as I glanced around, maybe Roxas was here after all.

"Yeah, Rox, you, do you know of any other Rox's?" he smirked, "Or are we triplets and have another brother I don't know about?"

Why was Sora saying I was Roxas? That wasn't like him.

Still immensely confused I glanced down at myself, noticing that that wasn't my body I saw.

Eyes widening, I realised that I wasn't in my own body, but Roxas', in all his shirtless glory.

Glancing back up at Sora, mouth hanging open slightly, I muttered a quiet "Uh, hi..."

He tilted his head a little, his own confused expression spreading over his features,

"You okay? You seem a bit off today," he said, poking me in the chest.

"Um, yeah, I'm... fine." I said, watching the spot he'd poked as if it was going to disappear before my eyes.

He didn't look so sure, but shrugged and turned, heading towards the stairs, throwing over his shoulder, "If you say so!"

I watched him bounce downstairs, his ever-present joyous air following after, before rushing into the bathroom and staring in horror at my reflection in the mirror.

Rubbing my eyes hard I tried looking at myself again, but the same horrified face stared back at me; I actually _was _Roxas!

What the hell?!

I slumped against the wall, watching the floor for a few minutes, taking my whole situation in, before straightening my back and glaring at myself in the mirror.

Okay, I was Roxas, I may as well get Roxas ready for school, he was probably doing the same thing with me; wait, no, he's probably still in bed.

Staring at my reflection I tried to think of what Roxas might do in the morning. What _did_ he do in the morning?

Glancing over the items on the counter under the mirror I spotted toothpaste and some toothbrushes. Brushing Roxas' teeth was a good start. I reached the toothpaste, and then paused as I noticed there was more than one toothbrush; which one was Roxas'?

Hmm, I couldn't ask Sora, I'd make Roxas look like an idiot, so I supposed I just had to guess. Let's see, I_ know_ it's not the pink one, that's probably his mom's, the blue one's probably Sora's, as blue is Sora's favourite colour, so now it comes down to the green one and the orange one.

Roxas' favourite colour was ... green, right? I hope that means the green one is his...

I grabbed for the green toothbrush, still unsure about it, but squeezed some toothpaste out on to it anyway, sticking the brush in my mouth and brushing my— Roxas' teeth.

After a minute or two I removed the brush and spat into the sink, washing the brush under the tap and placing it back in it's placement on the counter.

Looking over the items I noticed a brush; did Roxas actually brush his hair? I glanced up at my reflection, noticing absently that Roxas' didn't seem to use any gel or anything; it just stayed up like that by itself. Brushing my fingers through Roxas' hair I noticed a few knots, so reached for the brush and pulled it through Roxas' hair, tugging at the knots until they came loose, and then replaced the brush where it had been sitting previously.

Now what do I do?

I glanced over the items for the third time that morning, spotting a stick of deodorant. Grabbing for it, checking that it was actually men's deodorant, not wanting to embarrass Roxas by making him smell like flowers or anything, I quickly applied it to myself and replaced it back on the counter.

Okay, now positive that I was done with the bathroom I headed back towards the door, but then paused halfway there, noticing a sudden urge to pee.

I glanced at the toilet, thinking it over for a few seconds, before shaking my head and mumbling "It can wait," under my breath, this couldn't last forever, right?

I exited the bathroom and headed back towards Roxas' room, hoping there were actually some clean clothes in Roxas' drawers. Rummaging through them I found some things that appeared clean enough; a red tee and a pair of loose jeans.

Sliding the shirt over my head I began trying to come up with a reason for this having happened. With the shirt over my head I reached for the hem of Roxas' pants, watching the wall in thought as I did so, still trying to come up with some sort of explanation. After a few seconds I was interrupted by a cold breeze, confused, I glanced down, then immediately back up at the wall, pulling the pants back up immediately and uttering a horrified sort of sound.

"Shit! Why does he not wear underwear to bed?!"

Scowling at the wall I spun around, stepping over towards the drawers again, pulling open one with a sock hanging over the edge and glancing at it's contents with a slightly disgusted look. After grabbing the cleanest looking pair of boxers he had I stepped back from the drawers and scowled down at his pants, far from willing to change them.

Sighing and looking up I settled on scowling at the wall as I removed his pants, pulling the boxers up without once glancing down at what I was doing, and then pulling the jeans on over the boxers.

Alright, Roxas is dressed, after much difficulty doing so, now what?

Glancing around the room that urge to clean up sparked up again, but Roxas' stomach interrupted that spark with a loud, rumbling growl. May as well feed him too.

Stepping out of the room I turned towards the stairs, heading down them slowly, then into the kitchen, only to find Sora seated at the breakfast table, eating a piece of toast.

He spun around, upon hearing my arrival, one of his trademark grins spreading across his face as I entered; I gave him my own small smile back.

"Heya!" he said, "Not grumpy this morning? That's a change!"

I glanced at him sceptically, "Not grumpy?"

"Yeah, you're usually grumpy in the morning, but today you actually smiled at me!" he grinned again.

"Oh... yeah, I guess." I replied, wondering how he could be so cheery in the mornings.

Glancing around I noticed Roxas' parents weren't here.

"Where's y—mom and dad?" I'd almost said 'your parents.'

He tilted his head, a confused expression on his face; that was probably a stupid question.

"Um, at work, remember? They leave early?"

I glanced at the clock on the microwave, 7:45 glaring at me.

"Oh, yeah, right." I shook my head, telling myself to not ask questions with obvious answers like that.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, sounding sceptical,

"Uh, yeah, I'm just... tired." Good enough excuse,

"Okay, if you say so." He returned to his toast.

Unsure of what to eat, I went to the pantry and glanced over it's contents for some kind of sustenance for the day, and after a few minutes of searching I just settled on copying Sora and getting myself some toast.

Once I had my toast ready I sat at the table across from Sora and began eating, pondering just what had happened.

Okay, I was in Roxas' body, everybody thinks I'm Roxas; I'm assuming Roxas is in my body, and he's alone in my house.

I should probably go.

I stood up from the table and headed back upstairs, checked myself over once again in the bathroom mirror, went back to Roxas' room to grab his bag, and then headed back downstairs to the front door to leave.

"Leaving already?" Sora spoke up, still seated at the breakfast table.

"Um, yeah?"

He glanced at the microwave clock, "Five minutes early? That's not like you; you're usually five minutes late!"

"I feel like getting there early for once," I stated, "Show Kairi I can actually be early now and then."

Psh, like that's ever happened.

"...'Kay, well, see ya!" he shouted,

"Bye," I threw a wave over my shoulder before I shut the door behind me and headed off to my house.

I stepped up the stairs to my front porch, only to have the door to my house burst open and slam in front of me, and mere milliseconds later have my own body halt right before me, only just catching itself before slamming into me.

I straightened my back and crossed my arms over my chest, glaring down at my body before me.

It stared at me for a second or two with slight surprise before it's face broken into a large grin.

"Me!" It screeched, hugging me tightly, sending me stumbling backwards a little, before stopping completely and stepping back a bit, looking up at me a little cautiously.

"Uhh... I mean..." It tilted it's head to the left, "...Kairi?"

"Hi." I replied, a little too bluntly I think.

"Umm, you know you've still got my voice, it's not entirely clear on who you are in there."

Ugh.

"Oh my God, Roxas, who the fuck else could it be?"

He grinned at me, obviously taking our whole situation a bit more lightly than I was; though his grin did drop as he questioned, "What?"

"I figured you'd take longer to accept it than I did." So I'm probably exaggerating a bit, sue me.

"Huh?" God, he's slow, isn't he?

"Never mind, come on, we're late, " I urged, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him towards the sidewalk to walk to school, releasing him a foot or two before we got there.

"Hey!" Pfft, took him long enough.

Sighing, I hit my forehead with my hand and looked to the sky, "God, you're slow, Roxas."

He scowled at me for a few seconds before catching up to me; I hadn't stopped when he had.

I was quite content to walk to school in silence, but he felt he had to break the peace, apparently.

"Umm, so, would you happen to know what the fuck happened to us?"

Oh gee, I dunno, maybe God screwed something up?

"Nope."

"No idea at all?"

"Nuh uh." How am I supposed to know?!

"Come on, you've got the have some sort of explanation! You always do in situations like these!"

"Well I'm sorry if I've never been in someone else's body before, but I'll try to come up with something soon," I replied sarcastically.

"Dude, did something happen to you—me—... my body, this morning? 'Cause you're acting like you've got a stick up your ass."

_What _did he just say?!

I glared at him, mentally warning him not to say that again, he appeared to be taking note of this.

We walked on for a few more minutes in peace before he broke the peace again.

"Umm, so, you said you handled it better than I did; what, did you enjoy dressing me?"

I think he was trying to be funny, but that was in no way amusing at all; I glared at him again before replying,

"Actually no, I didn't, you should really sleep with some sort of underwear on under your pants when you sleep." I informed him, and then glanced at him sceptically before adding on, "And I assume you haven't changed my underwear?"

"Umm, no, I couldn't go that far, it was hard enough getting the bra on..."

Ugh, well at least he did that.

I groaned, and then noticed a foul, yet familiar odour coming from my body; I glanced at it, recognising the scent instantly.

"And you forgot to put deodorant on." Ugh.

"Aha! I knew I forgot something!"

It was at that moment that I verbalised my previous thoughts.

"Ugh."

He was kind enough to keep quiet the rest of the walk to school, to my surprise, and once we reached the school we entered through the large doors, and then paused in the foyer, me looking over him and him looking over me. He seemed satisfied with how I'd dressed him, though, something was off about his chest...

Oh my God, Roxas, you dipshit!

"Ugh, Roxas, come with me." I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a bathroom, absentmindedly noticing the lack of gender specified on the door.

I glanced around the room before turning to the door, locking it, and then turning back to Roxas.

"Take your shirt off." I deadpanned.

"What?"

"Take it off; you've put the bra on inside out."

"No wonder it was so uncomfortable..."

I rolled my eyes, trying to refrain from scolding him for being an idiot, and helped him get the shirt off; he looked to the ceiling as I fixed the bra, which somewhat pleased me and somewhat annoyed me. It was pleasing because he wasn't going to see me half-naked; displeasing because I didn't want this to become a regularly thing if this situation lasted more than for just today.

After we'd finished we stepped out and he began to head to my locker, but I caused him to come to a halt by grabbing his arm again, pulling him back.

"Roxas," I began, whispering at first, "Seeing as you're going to have to be me until this stupid thing is over you should know how some things about my classes and who to sit with." I wasn't going to let him screw up my life.

He nodded, though he didn't seem to be paying too much attention.

"Don't sit with Larxene, you know who she is right?" He better know who she is, I looked to him hopefully.

He seemed to be in thought for a few seconds, pondering the people he'd seen throughout his years at our school, before something appeared to click in his mind, "Yeah."

Good.

"Okay, don't sit with the majority of the boys either, though Tidus and Wakka are fine, they're cool, just don't make it obvious you're a guy in there."

He continued nodding, still not appearing to be paying attention.

Mentally sighing, I continued,

"Namine's probably the best person to sit beside, you'll look normal sitting next to her; I always sit with her. You can tell her about our situation, I trust her with this, but do not let anyone else hear you; I don't want _anyone_ else to know about this. Got it?"

He nodded again, possibly appearing to be paying more attention now, "Yup."

"Right, well, I assume you don't want me to fuck up your life." I rolled my eyes, he probably didn't have much to tell me, "Anything important I should know?"

He seemed to be thinking for a second or two, hopefully about what I'd asked him rather than daydreaming.

"Okay, well, um, you can sit by Axel and Demyx, they're fine, but not Luxord, he'll flirt with you, it's kinda creepy, I can't tell if he's joking or not when he does it, but yeah, avoid him, um..."

Okay... so there's a flirt in Roxas' classes, great, hopefully it is just joking. Or maybe Roxas just has a poor perception on what flirting is; it could be teasing.

"Uuumm..."

I watched him impatiently, he needed to hurry it up or we'd be late to class.

"Yeah... Oh, watch Axel, I'm not entirely sure, but I think he likes me, if you don't want him touching you try to sit on the other side of Demyx, umm, that's about it I guess..."

Great, now I have to watch out for Axel molesting me; oh _joy_.

"Right, I'll... keep that in mind." I glanced at the watch on my wrist; we had about five minutes left.

"Okay, that should be about it..." I wracked my mind for anything we might've missed, "Wait! Locker combinations! What's yours?"

He looked a bit frustrated as he thought, oh no, don't tell me he forgot it.

"Uh, 20, 32 15," he said, good, he remembered it, or, hopefully that was it; why was everyone else's so complicated?

"Mine's 30, 36, 30, easy to remember," I stated, nodding to him, him returning the nod, and then I stepped back towards his locker, "Alright, we should go get ready for class, so you later!"

"Yeah, bye!" he waved me off and turned, I waved too, but he'd turned before he saw it, I sighed and turned around, heading towards his locker.

Life was never meant to be this complicated, was it?


End file.
